Don't Threaten Killian's Family
by Maxfan12
Summary: Blackbeard had only been in Storybroke 3 days and he had already caused trouble. When Killian goes to confront him, he ends up battling the evil pirate. But Blackbeard made a big mistake when he threatened Killian's family. Captain Believer and Captain Swan Rated M for mentions of adult content. Believer. I'm really bad at summaries.


**Another one already! Look at me! Wow. Here's a little Captain Believer and Captain Believer Swan.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned OUAT, Emma and Hook would be married and dark free.**

Blackbeard had been in Storybrooke less then _3 bloody days_ and he had already caused a fight. One the deck of Hook's ship, The _Jolly Roger_ , Killian fought him with all his might. Blackbeard had taken some object from the Crocodile's shop that both Regina and Gold said was incredibly dangerous. Of course this meant Emma felt the need to go after him, but her mother managed to talk her into formulating a plan first. But Killian had no intention in wasting time and letting Emma fight that retched pirate; so he quietly slipped out the backdoor when no one was looking. And that's how he found himself located in a deadly and challenging sword fight with the worst pirate to ever sail the 7 seas.

"You seem to be losing your edge, Hook. Domestics softening ya, Mate?" Blackbeard mocked. This only made Killian fight harder, determined not to let this man beat him.

"Never, _Mate,"_ Killian growled back, "Just having some fun." Blackbeard laughed but was undeterred. The fight continued for several more minutes before Blackbeard made his fatal mistake: threating Killian's family.

"Maybe it's your lass that's distracting you," He sneered, "Pretty thing she is. Nice, tight body. I wouldn't mind having a go at her; bet she's a spitfire in bed. And her young Lad, _Henry_." The mention of Henry's name infuriated the Captain, how dare he even speak their names, let alone think of them, they were _his_ family, his second chance, and no one was taking them away from him.

Seeing the rise his words got out of Killian, Blackbeard smirked and continued, "You know what, Hook? When I finally end this fight and _kill you_ , I might just pay them a little visit. Regale them with the tale of how I ended your life. And then, I'll make the boy watch me take his mother," Hook let out a growl, fighting harder, which only made Blackbeard laugh and snarl in Killian's face, "Oh, and then I'll make the whore watch as I take her boy's life in front of her. And she'll know that both of her boys died at the hand of Captain Blackbeard."

Seeing red, Killian let out a shout and attack Blackbeard with a graceful yet deadly stream of stabs, hits, and hook slices. Blackbeard was obviously not expecting such a reaction because Killian managed to back the pirate against the wall to the cabins, his sword at the man's throat and his hook at the mans side.

Hook leaned in to Blackbeard and looked him dead in the eye, his normally ocean blue eyes almost black, and he told the other man, "You can threaten me, or this town, but the moment you threaten my love and my son, you signed your own death certificate." Killian pulled the man back and slammed his head against the door, causing him to pas out at Killian's feet.

During the fight, Killian hadn't noticed that an audience at joined the ship. When Killian turned around, breathing heavy and trying to calm down, he noticed Emma, Henry, Regina, and David standing there watching him.

"How long have you all been standing there?" Killian asked quietly.

"Long enough to hear Blackbeard's plans," Charming answered with a pained face.

Killian felt his heart sink, worried about Emma and Henry's reactions. But he shouldn't have, because Henry ran right up to Killian and wrapped him a tight hug. Startled for only a moment, he embraced the boy back, using him to anchor his realizations that no one was going to touch his family. He looked up and saw Emma running towards them just in time to catch her as she clung to him, crying.

"You stupid, stupid pirate!" She wailed, "You could have been killed! Do you understand how worried we all were? Did you not think of us?!"

Killian could see her distress and it pained him. He had no intention of causing her any worry. He smoothed the hair back from her face, wiped her tears, and peppered him face in kisses, "Of course I did, love. That's why I had to be the one to fight Blackbeard. I couldn't let him anywhere near you or the lad. I needed to protect my family." Emma looked at him in shock, and it took Killian a moment to realize what he said.

Before he could say anything, Emma jumped in, saying "You said your family, and," She sniffled, "early, during your fight with Blackbeard, you…you called Henry your _son_." Killian searched her eyes, then nodded before risking a glance at Henry and upon seeing the joy creeping into the boy's eyes; Killian pulled them both into his arms.

"Aye, I did. Because you both _are_ my family. You both mean everything to me. Henry is my son, and he will always be my son, even if I'm not his father. I…I couldn't imagine not having either of you." Killian felt the breath leave his lungs for a moment before the double hug Emma and Henry gave him managed to make him believe that they wanted to be his family.

Hearing a throat clear, the small family broke up to see Regina and Charming standing there awkwardly. Charming smiled shyly before speaking, "I'm so happy for you guys, really. But," He glanced at the still unconscious Blackbeard, "maybe we should do something with the evil Pirate before he wakes up."

Killian and Emma both laughed and they all moved to fix the problems Blackbeard had caused. That evening, when always said and done, Killian, Emma, and Henry all ate dinner as a family in Emma's house. And that night, after Henry went to bed and all was quite, Killian Jones made the sweetest love to Emma, and slept that night wrapped in their love.

 **THE END**


End file.
